Persistent Habits
by Casa Circe
Summary: ZUTARA WEEK 2015 Day Two: Vigil. They were no strangers to long, sleepless nights. But at least they did not have to face these alone anymore.


**ZUTARA WEEK 2015, Day 2: VIGIL**

 _ **Persistent Habits**_

 **DISCLAIMER:** _ **Avatar: the Last Airbender**_ **belong to Bryke, but Zutara Week belongs to all Zutarians.**

 **NOTE: A short piece this time and a bit serious. But still fun to write since it's just some more private moments between the characters. No big action scenes or long convoluted plots. But hopefully, some interesting character work.**

 **Set sometime in Book 3.**

 **Enjoy!**

 _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Ever since he was accepted in the Avatar's group, Zuko always volunteered to take first watch whenever they set up camp. When Katara was still mistrustful of him, she always refused to allow this and would take first watch herself since that was what she always did anyway. She felt that, in a way, Zuko was trying to encroach on her territory.

After the firebender won her trust, however, Katara relented and allowed him to take first watch sometimes, much to the relief of the rest of the group. The clash between the waterbender and firebender was always a source of great tension for an already stressed out group.

"I was afraid that I would bring back peace to the world before Katara made peace with Zuko," Aaang joked to Toph and Sokka.

"You know how stubborn my sister is," Sokka commented, "I sympathize with Zuko. I've been at the receiving end of her anger a few times and it is not fun."

"Well, I'm just glad they've settled things between them somehow," Toph remarked, "and look at it this way, now we have two very eager and very vigilant guardians. And that's saying something since they can't sense movement with their feet like I can."

And so, whenever the group made camp, it was understood that either Katara or Zuko would take first watch. Initially, they tried devising an impartial system of deciding who would go first such as flipping a coin or simply asking Aang who he wanted to go first. The Avatar humored them and just picked whoever looked less tired. But more often than not, both of them ended up taking first watch together since they found out that both had problems sleeping early.

The first time this happened, it was Katara who was on duty. They were camped not far from a stream and the proximity of her element brought the waterbender some comfort. She breathed in the cool night breeze and sensed some movement behind her. But she could already tell who it was so she wasn't worried.

"Sorry to bother you," Zuko greeted somberly.

"You weren't sneaking up on me, were you?" Katara said with mock-suspicion.

"No, no! I swear!" the firebender protested, "I couldn't sleep and I wanted to check on you. I wasn't doing anything suspicious, I swear!"

"Relax, Zuko, I was just teasing,"Katara said reassuringly, "And I appreciate your concern."

She saw him sigh with relief. He was still easy to agitate but she did so now without any ill will, only amusement. And she was trying to teach him to lighten up a bit.

"Having trouble sleeping?" she asked in concern.

"I've had the same problem for years," Zuko replied. "It got worse especially when…"

He hesitated only for a moment since he had long since decided he would always be honest with Katara.

"…when I was still chasing the Avatar."

Katara nodded, no disapproval in her eyes.

"The thought consumed me and I lay awake, waiting, hoping for any news of him," Zuko continued, "but I suppose it was really more me hoping that I could find a way to go home again."

Katara listened to this account patiently and with some sympathy. She and the rest of the group had long reconciled with Zuko over the past and she was learning to look at his motivations through another perspective. She better understood how much his mission meant to him personally, and the harsh standards imposed on him by his tyrannical father. Despite some material privilege, Zuko had had a hard life too.

"And now, it's the same old habit but for a different cause," Zuko added, "a much better one."

"Definitely," Katara agreed, "though I see that it still keeps your brow furrowed."

"I worry about him," Zuko said gravely, motioning to where Aang was sleeping peacefully, "he carries the weight of the world on his shoulders though he always puts on a brave face. For the past few years, I thought only of myself, my honor, my future when I should have been taking a better look around me, at how my forefathers' legacy left the world in such turmoil."

Katara was taken aback by such an accurate insight into Aang's personality. Zuko may not have known Aang as long as she had but their journey had begun at almost the same time albeit on different sides of a war. And the exiled prince had seen enough of the young airbender to understand his struggles.

"Don't be too hard on yourself," she told Zuko reassuringly, "you're hardly the only person to be focused on personal needs. And you've managed to see the error of your ways, and that's a worthy feat."

Katara realized she sounded preachy and almost hypocritical. After all, she was not devoid of selfish urges herself. And for some time, she had nurtured a deep grudge against him, to an almost unreasonable degree.

"None of us are perfect," she said softly, "but we do our best for the ones we love."

Zuko nodded and they were silent for a few minutes, simply enjoying each other's company and the rare pleasure of a peaceful night. Katara found that she appreciated his presence there, so much so that it was a great comfort to her. There was finally someone in the group who took things more seriously than she did and she found it strangely refreshing. She knew now that she could rely on him completely. She looked at him appreciatively and smiled. He noticed her looking and turned away shyly, causing Katara's smile to widen.

"I hope you don't mind my staying with you tonight," Zuko said, "but if you prefer to be alone, just let me know."

"I don't mind at all," Katara told him, "if anything, this is a welcome change. It's quite nice to have some company on long nights. Besides, I know only too well what it's like to be lying awake worrying about everyone and everything."

"Thanks for understanding," Zuko said with relief. Katara put a hand on his shoulder.

"Look at us," she said, "a pair of worriers keeping vigil."

"A habit neither of us can shake, it seems," Zuko added, smiling.

"So we might as well stick together," the waterbender declared before adding sincerely, "I'm glad you're here with me, Zuko."

The firebender's eyes widened, unused to hearing such words. He was deeply moved and felt a surge of hope for the future that he had not felt in a long time.

"So am I, Katara," he replied earnestly.

They both realized that as long as they faced the long nights together, the darkness was never too great.


End file.
